Del lado equivocado
by Mary Martin
Summary: A pesar de ser hermanos, Ikki y Shun son muy pero muy diferentes. Tanto así que han llegado a desear que el otro esté en sus zapatos para que pueda entender su forma de ser. Por azares del destino, esto se les va a cumplir trayendo como consecuencia una serie de situaciones raras y divertidas que tendrán que superar.
1. ASI NO ERA

**DEL LADO EQUIVOCADO**

**Por Mary Martín**

Hola a todos. Hoy 9 de septiembre ¡Es cumpleaños de Shun! así que ahí les va un nuevo fic para celebrarlo. Muchos pensarán: ¿Por qué rayos no termina sus otros fics antes de empezar este? Pues yo me pregunto lo mismo y no sé qué responderme. Sé que este tema ya esta muy usado, pero no pude resistir las ganas de poner a estos dos hermanitos en apuros. Espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Sólo los tomo prestados para compartir mis ocurrencias con otros fans y sin afán de lucro, porque dudo mucho que alguien quiera pagar medio centavo por leer la locura que les presento a continuación.

**CAPITULO 1**

**ASÍ**** NO ERA**

Era un sábado como cualquier otro. Como ya era costumbre Ikki, Hyoga y Shun se reunían en una disco para no perder contacto ya que cada quien estaba haciendo su vida y no querían dejar de ser unidos a pesar de eso. Claro que el fénix iba a regaña dientes sólo por Shun ya que odiaba los grupos. Al principio se juntaban todos, pero ahora Shiryu estaba en china razón por la que ya no lo veían mas que en fechas especiales. Seiya y Saori solían salir solos como pareja, así que se podría decir que ellos quedaban del grupo, ellos y la entrometida de June, según Ikki, que todavía no lograba asimilar que ahora fuera novia de su hermanito. La pareja se había sentado cerca de la pista de baile y lo otros en la barra por lo que Shun se turnaba en ir de aquí para allá y estar al mismo tiempo con su novia y sus hermanos, cosa que a Ikki le venía como una patada en los... tobillos... pues odiaba tener que compartirlo.

Hyoga e Ikki se la pasaban bebiendo y discutiendo qué si el equipo de fútbol al que le iban era mejor que el del otro y cosas así. El menor llegó a tiempo pues ya se iban a dar hasta por debajo de la lengua.

– ¿Acaso estás ciego? – Hyoga de plano quería golpear gente – ¡Claro que fue penal! Le llegó por detrás

– ¡Nada que ver! Se tiró tremendo clavado – Atentos a la tele ya que veían el partido y pelaban al mismo tiempo

– Hola ¿Y ahora que pasa? – dijo al ver que estaban mandándose miradas que matan

– ¡Ajá! Aquí está Shun – Hyoga se le acerca y le pasa un brazo por los hombros – eres el más imparcial así que di si fue penal o no

– Obvio me va a dar la razón – dijo Ikki confiado

Shun sonrió pues al parecer no había nada más importante en el mundo en ese momento para ellos que ganar esa discusión. Miró de reojo a June que esperaba algo impaciente a que regresara. Así que sin mas remedio vio la repetición de la jugada y proclamó su veredicto.

– Pues sí, definitivamente fue penal

– ¡Ja! Ahí tienes – Hyoga levanta los brazos triunfal. Ikki mira incrédulo a su hermano

– ¡Shun! ¿Que rayos te sucede? Eres hermano mio o de él – dijo más que indignado

– Lo siento nii-san pero no solo lo empujó por la espalda sino que además lo trabó por abajo

Ikki se tuvo que aguantar las burlas del patito mientras pensaba la forma de torturar a su lindo otooto. Luego fueron a una mesa ya que el juego terminó, pero aun así seguían debatiendo otro rato mientras Shun pedía unos refrescos para regresar lo mas pronto posible con June, estando algo nervioso pues la chica que lo atendía en la barra le estaba coqueteando con descaro total.

– Aquí tienes, guapo

– Gracias – tomando los vasos que le daba

– De nada, bebé. Por cierto ¿Como te llamas?

– Shun – respondió un tanto incómodo

– Yo me llamo Gabriela, soy signo aries, vivo en el 115 de esta calle departamento 6 y casualmente soy soltera y sin compromiso

– Errr.. ok... – dijo sin entender por qué le había dado tanta información para luego emprender la huida – bueno, me esperan asi que adiós.

Casi casi se fue corriendo de ahí abriéndose paso entre las parejas que bailaban. Pero cuando volvió donde su novia con las bebidas, se topó con algo que no esperaba. Un tipo aparentemente alcoholizado, se había sentado junto a June y trataba de convencerla de salir a bailar.

– Vamos, nena, sólo está canción y ya, no te hagas la difícil

– No, gracias – dijo lo más cortésmente posible tratando de alejarse de aquel sujeto – mi novio está por regresar y no creo que le agrade encontrarlo aquí

– Si tienes novio ¿Cómo es que te deja aquí solita aburriéndote? Ven, vamos a divertirnos – la toma de la mano y la jala. En ese momento Shun ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca por lo que dejando lo que traía en la mesa de a lado, puso la mano en el hombro de aquel tipo

– Me parece que la señorita te ha dicho que no

– Y a ti ¿Quién te preguntó, mocoso?

Le lanzó un puñetazo, el cual Shun pudo esquivar con mucha facilidad. Hizo un nuevo intento de golpearlo pero esta vez él se hizo a un lado por lo que el otro pasó de largo y fue a estrellarse con una mesa. De inmediato, todos los presentes voltearon hacia el lugar del conflicto y entre ellos Ikki que se limitó a observar de lejos, esperando que su hermanito le partiera la cara a ese idiota que molestaba a June... sólo que eso no pasó.

– Maldito niño, deja de huir y pelea como hombre – esta vez Shun detuvo su puño y ejerciendo algo de presión habló con seriedad

– Será mejor que te calmes. No deseo pelear contigo. Sólo déjanos en paz y te dejaré ir ¿De acuerdo? – Ikki seguía con los brazos cruzados y los pies sobre la mesa esperando a ver a qué horas empezaba a correr sangre

– Está bien, está bien, tranquilo no te enfades – dijo temeroso sintiendo que su puño iba a terminar hecho polvo. Shun lo soltó.

– ¡Uyuyuy! Ese bebé si que te dio tu merecido ¿No? – Se burlaban sus amigos

Ya se disponía a regresar a la mesa con June pero el tipo quería hacerle pagar la humillación

– Espera, se te olvidaron tus bebidas – dijo al tiempo que le aventaba el contenido de los vasos en su camisa

Listo. Eso era todo lo que Ikki necesitaba para estallar en llamas. Se levantó como impulsado por un resorte de su silla tirándola en el acto y fue de inmediato a agarrar a ese por sus ropas ignorando a Hyoga que trató de persuadirlo

– ¡Con mi hermano no te metas, imbécil! – acertándole un leve puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente

– ¡Nii-san! – reprendió Shun indignado de que usara su fuerza de ese modo

– ¿Qué? – respondió de mala gana

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste haberlo matado – agachándose para cerciorándose de que el hombre no estuviera tan grave. Sólo estaba algo maltratado y con la lengua de fuera, con cara de cucaracha fumigada pero nada más.

– Ganas no me faltaron – mirando a Shun bastante molesto, él se incorporó y le sostuvo la mirada – además todo es culpa tuya

– ¿Mía? – preguntó igual de enfadado mientas June se acercaba a él pues notaba gran tensión entre los hermanos

– Claro. Si lo hubieras puesto en su lugar desde el principio yo no hubiera tenido que venir a salvarte

– ¿Salvarme de qué? Es un tipo cualquiera, no un espectro de Hades por si no te diste cuenta

– Shun, tranquilo – June lo toma del brazo tratando de calmarlo

– Estaba molestando a tu novia ¿Qué más razón quieres para partirle la cara? – adoraba a su hermanito pero a veces le exasperaba que fuera tan pasivo – Y no me digas que no te molestó ni tantito eso que te hizo – señalando su camisa empapada

– Es sólo refresco, Ikki, no me voy a morir

– Bueno chicos, ya fue suficiente – poniéndose en medio para evitar que pase a mayores – ven Shun, hay que cambiarte – le pone una mano en la mejilla y suavemente le voltea la cara hacia ella para dar por terminada la guerra de miradas que protagonizaba junto a su hermano – vamos, estás todo mojado

– Sí, pero...

– Él estará bien – dijo al entender que su novio estaba muy preocupado por el pobre infortunado que hizo enfadar a Ikki

Entre dos de sus amigos lo arrastraron a la salida buscando un taxi para llevarlo al hospital. La música volvió a sonar y todo siguió como antes. Ikki había salido del lugar echando fuego por todos lados. Hyoga decidió que era mejor seguirlo para cersiorarse de que no calcinara a nadie por ahí.

Shun tuvo que interrumpir su cita para regresar a su departamento, darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Seguía muy decepcionado de Ikki. June estaba sentada en la cama viéndolo pasar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado peleando él sólo, ya que cuando intentaba decirle algo, él ya estaba alegando otra cosa.

– ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? No tenía por qué usar la fuerza en alguien indefenso – Sabía que Ikki había que tenido que vivir cosas horribles durante su entrenamiento por lo que se había vuelto así como era, pero no podía justificar su comportamiento de ningún modo – No era necesario romperle la nariz y tirarle dos dientes ¿No crees?

– Pues...

– ¿Cuál es su problema? No puede ir por la vida repartiendo golpes a la más mínima provocación. Debe entender que las peleas se acabaron y ya no hay razón para usar la violencia.

Hyoga por su parte estaba igual que June. Ikki se había ido a meter a un antro a beber y el pobre pato tuvo el infortunio de tener que seguirlo por el bien de la humanidad. Estaba ahí sentado escuchando todos los argumentos del fénix que con cada palabra se iba enfureciendo más y más

– ¿Qué rayos está mal en su cabeza? Hasta cuando va a entender que si no se defiende, la gente va a seguir abusando de él

– Bueno, yo opino que...

– No puede dejar que un idiota lo trate como quiera sin siquiera meter las manos para evitarlo – dijo ignorándolo y siguiendo con su discurso – Será muy mi hermano pero en serio que hay veces en que me gustaría zarandearlo hasta el cansancio hasta que se de cuenta que hay veces en que sólo con violencia se resuelven las cosas. Ya no es un niño, ya debería haber madurado y entenderlo. Debería ser más agresivo ¿No crees?

– Si Shun fuera mas violento, no sería Shun. Su forma de ser es lo que lo hace único. Es como si le pidieras que renunciara a lo que es sólo para darte gusto. Además no me lo imagino como tú. Con ustedes dos partiéndole la cara a todo el que se les ponga enfrente, este mundo no duraría ni medio día.

– Y a ti ¿Quién rayos te preguntó, pato metiche?

– Pues tú – respondió temeroso pues el otro poquito más y lo calcina con la mirada

Después de un rato, June trató de convencer a su novio de ir a ver una película para alegrarlo un poco. Él estaba recostado en la cama con el ánimo por lo suelos, ella sentada a su lado acariciando su mejilla.

– No me gusta verte así, amor. Mejor salgamos para olvidarnos de esto ¿Sí?

– No se si sea buena idea – dijo algo triste incorporándose un poco

– Vamos, me prometiste llevarme al cine hace mas de un mes ¿Acaso vas a romper tu promesa? – poniendo ojos de cachorrito extraviado

– Perdóname, lo había olvidado

– Creo que todavía llegamos a la última función – mirando el reloj de pared – además, si nos apuramos, cuando volvamos podemos hacer otra cosa antes de dormir – le susurra al oído

– Ok. Vamos entonces.

Se incorpora rápidamente y la jala de la mano para salir de inmediato. Ella estaba contenta de haber podido convencerlo ya que ahora estaba más tranquilo dejando a un lado lo ocurrido con Ikki, pero dio la casualidad de que pasaron por el antro justo cuando él y Hyoga iban saliendo. El mayor seguía muy alterado y no se molestó en disimularlo

– ¡Vaya! Veo que ya te cambiaste la camisa ¿Y esta si es a prueba de agua? Digo, no vaya a ser que te derramen algo por accidente

Al oír esto, Shun bajó la cabeza realmente triste de que su hermano pensara que era un débil. Hyoga en ese momento lo quiso agarrar a patadas por ser tan duro con su amigo. June lo miraba preocupada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua?

– No, nii-san. Sólo quería disculparme por la forma en que te hablé hace rato. Lo siento.

– ¡Maldición, Shun! ¿Por qué rayos te disculpas? Si quieres golpearme en la cara ¡Hazlo! se que en el fondo tienes ganas de hacerlo

– Nunca levantaría mi mano contra ti, eres mi hermano – se armó de valor para verlo a los ojos con sinceridad – Vamos, June, la película está por comenzar

– Si – respondió algo preocupada pues notó que una lágrima estaba a punto de escapársele

Ikki los miró alejarse mientras caminaban tomados de la mano. Ahora estaba muchísimo más enojado que antes, pero no con su hermano sino con él mismo. Apretó los puños con fuerza para luego patear una lata que estaba en el suelo la cual terminó a varios kilómetros mas allá. Hyoga estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para controlarse y no terminar encerrándolo en un ataúd de hielo después de darle un buen par de bofetadas.

– ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué lo tratas de ese modo? – le da un empujón en el hombro

– Se que fui algo duro con él

– ¿Algo? – preguntó iracundo con enormes dientes de tiburón maniático – lo hiciste llorar ¡Tarado!

– ¿Y crees que no me duele verlo así?

– Pues déjame decirte que lo disimulas muy bien

– ¿Quieres saber por qué lo trato así?

– A ver, ilústrame – cruzándose de brazos

– Quiero que se vuelva más duro y se defienda cuando sea necesario porque no voy a poder protegerlo todo el tiempo, no voy a vivir para siempre

– ¡Gracias al cielo! – murmuró por lo bajo

– ¿Qué? – casi escupiéndole un ojo

– No, nada, continua – dijo nervioso mientras escurría el sudor de su frente

– Quiero que cuando eso pase, pueda morir tranquilo de saber que ya no me necesita para pelear sus batallas, que ya es un hombre maduro y que sabe defenderse. Ya vi morir a dos personas muy importantes para mi – dijo con melancolía recordando a su madre y a Esmeralda – Shun es todo para mi, no soportaría una pérdida más ¿Entiendes?

– ¿Y por qué rayos no se lo dices así en vez de hacerlo sentir que te ha decepcionado, que te avergüenzas de él?

– Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa

– No hace falta que lo digas ¿Como crees que se siente al ver esa mirada en tus ojos? ¿O no te diste cuenta de lo enojado que estaba consigo mismo al sentir que no es lo que tu esperabas de un hermano?

Ikki ya no dijo nada, se quedo pensando en Shun mientras caminaba a su departamento sin muchas ganas. Luego fue por una botella de licor y se trepó al techo donde tendió una manta para recostarse y mirar las estrellas mientras reflexionaba lo ocurrido. En tanto su hermanito estaba a las afueras del cine esperando la hora para entrar. Miraba la hermosa luna cuando June llegó con una mega cubeta de palomitas suficientes para alimentar a un ejército.

– La cena está lista – dijo tratando de ver por encima de la cubetota

– ¿Nada más? – preguntó sarcásticamente con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza y una sonrisita nerviosa

– Cierto, hacen falta refrescos y golosinas... ya vuelvo... – va de nuevo a la tienda

– June, era broma, yo solo... ok, ahora te alcanzo... – dijo resignado viendo que iba a pedir todo lo que hubiera disponible

Suspiró profundamente volviendo su vista al firmamento. La imagen de Ikki se hizo presente de inmediato ¿Seguiría molesto con él? Quería hablarle para decirle que no lo culpaba por ser así con él.

– Niisan, sé que debe ser difícil tener un hermano como yo. Pero no sabes lo mal que me hace sentir que pienses que soy un bebé indefenso que necesita que lo salven todo el tiempo. Sé defenderme, más no quiero hacerlo usando la violencia ya que puedo llegar a hacer mucho daño a pesar de que haga todo lo posible por evitarlo... es complicado... necesitarías estar en mi lugar para entenderlo.

– Shun, creo que es más que obvio que no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos... – pensaba Ikki en ese instante – es sólo que te quiero demasiado como para permitirme perderte, por eso necesito estar seguro de que estarás bien y que pelearás cuando sea necesario. Si te trato así es porque nadie me enseño a ser cariñoso pero no significa en ningún momento que te haya dejado de querer. No creas que me gusta ser así contigo. Ojalá pudieras comprenderme, es difícil ser el malo todo el tiempo ¿Sabes?

Ambos miraban tristemente la misma luna cuando de pronto una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo. Dejaron escapar un suspiro mientras cerraban los ojos por un momento.

– Cómo quisiera que mi hermano supiera lo que se siente ser yo

Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras la estrella desaparecía. En ese momento les pasó algo extraño pues sintieron un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y una sensación que no podían explicar. Inesperadamente un rayo iluminó el cielo lo cual les pareció muy raro ya que no había ni una sola nube de lluvia.

– ¡Rayos! No vuelvo a beber esta cosa – Ikki avienta la botella por ahí

– ¿Qué fue eso? – susurró Shun tocando su pecho con ambas manos y mirando de nuevo al cielo

– Shun... ¿Pasa algo?... Shun... – June lo toma del brazo para que le hiciera caso

– ¿Eh?

– Vamos que ya están pasando los cortos – dijo ella mientras arrastraba un carrito con todas las cosas que compró

– Ok – respondió preocupado de que se haya gastado todo su dinero en eso

Trataron de pasar el resto de la noche olvidando lo ocurrido, pero a la mañana siguiente todo iba a cambiar para ellos. Ikki despertó con dolor de cabeza. Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió al baño con los ojos cerrados. Luego volvió a tirarse en la cama boca arriba y fue cuando escuchó que alguien entraba a la habitación, pensó que se trataba de Shun que quería arreglar las cosas, así que siguió sin abrir los ojos. Al menos hasta que sintió que alguien se trepaba sobre él

– ¿Pero qué...? – casi se muere ahí mismo al notar que June, estaba sentada en su cadera portando una blusa con un escote muy sensual – ¿June?

– Buenos días, dormilón. Ya despierta – hizo el intento de darle un beso pero Ikki alcanzó a reaccionar y la hizo a un lado con algo de brusquedad

– ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó horrorizado poniéndose lo mas lejos posible de la cama

– Intento darte un beso ¿Que tiene? – preguntó algo extrañada – anoche te hice mucho más que eso y no te molestó ¿O si? – dijo seductóramente mientras se pasaba un dedo por los labios

– ¿Anoche? – preguntó temeroso. Anoche había quedado, no borracho, lo que le sigue... pero no era posible que... no, no, no, no puede ser... era la novia de su hermano, sería incapaz, por más ebrio que estuviera ni siquiera lo pensaría ¿Verdad? – ¿Que anoche no estabas con Shun?

– Claro... – dijo ahora si mega extrañadísima incorporándose de la cama y mirándolo con desconfianza – con quién más quisiera estar si no contigo... Shun...

– ¿Cómo... me llamaste? – a estas alturas pensó que la que estaba borracha era ella – A ver párate en un solo pie, da pequeños saltitos y recita el alfabeto al revés – dijo seriamente con cara de policía de tránsito, solo le falto sacar un alcoholímetro y ya quedaba perfecto

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te caíste de la cama o qué? – dijo sonriendo por las ocurrencias del muchacho – ¡Ah ya entiendo!... – cambiando su actitud mientras caminaba sensualmente – ¿Acaso me porté mal, oficial? – con voz seductora y rodeándolo lentamente – En ese caso tendrá que castigarme

Ahora si que estaba por darle un ataque al miocardio, una embolia o no sé que cosa. Se alejó de ella horrorizado y pensando que la novia de Shun era una loca pervertida. De hecho retrocedió tanto que chocó con una mesita en la que había un retrato de su hermano y él, el cual Ikki le había regalado en navidad. Fue hasta entonces que notó algo raro ¡Estaba en la habitación de Shun!

– ¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí?

Estaba tan distraído con el escote... digo... la presencia de June, que no había reaccionado su cerebro hasta ahora. Se frotó la cara con las manos tratando de buscarle lógica al asunto cuando notó que estas estaban mas blancas que de costumbre.

– ¡Oh no! – Seguía balbuceando sólo, por lo que chica ahora si comenzó a preocuparse

– Shun ¿Te sientes bien? – él la miró estupefacto y peor todavía cuando vio que detrás de ella la puerta del baño había quedado abierta y la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo de ahí no era la de él si no la de...

– ¡Oh no! – la hizo a un lado despacio y se dirigió ha dicho lugar que hasta casi se mete en el espejo porque no se la podía creer – ¡Oigan! ¡No me estaba refiriendo a esto! – gritó a quien sabe quien mientras ondeaba su puño con ira y miraba al techo.

Afuerita, June con celular en mano estaba a punto de llamar al doctor pues su novio estaba actuando rarísimo.

Continuará...


	2. ¿Y AHORA QUE?

**DEL LADO EQUIVOCADO**

**Por Mary Martín**

**ACLARACIÓN: Hola a todos. Lo dije antes de empezar el fic y lo reitero ahora por si alguien no lo leyó. La idea del fic no es original, ya se ha usado en películas, series y demás, es sólo que me pareció que sería muy pero muy gracioso poner a Shun y a Ikki en semejante predicamento. Lo que sí es original es el modo en que desarrollo la historia y las situaciones en las que se ven envueltos.**

****Espero no causar molestias con esto, ya que el único objetivo es hacerlos reír un rato y que se olviden de estrés de la chamba o de la escuela. A los que si quieran leer mis ocurrencias, ahí les va el siguiente capítulo.****

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿Y AHORA QUÉ?**

Decir que estaba aterrado era poco. El pobre fénix se fue a meter en el armario y ahí se encerró trabando la puerta tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba. Se hallaba hecho bolita entre las bolsas de la ropa de invierno, abrazando un enorme oso que Shun el había regalado a su novia y meciéndose con él como si de un loco se tratara.

– Esto no está pasando... esto no está pasando... – Se repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencerse él sólo – ¡Ya sé! Debo estar soñando, sí segurito que es eso

– Shun, amor ¿Estás bien? – June se agacha tratando de ver por entre las rendijas de la puerta. A Ikki le dieron náuseas de tan sólo escucharla llamarlo de ese modo

– Estás soñando ¡Despierta ya, tarado! – golpeándose la cabeza contra la madera logrando únicamente que le saliera un chichón en la frente... bueno... en la de Shun... ustedes me entienden

June se espantó al escuchar varios golpes provenientes del interior y uno que otro quejido. De pronto tocaron la puerta y corrió a abrir más rápido que el correcaminos de la tele. Se trataba del doctor que llegó lo más pronto que pudo. Si bien no había terminado de presentarse cuando June ya lo llevaba a rastras por la sala y las escaleras sin importarle un comino que el pobre se quejara. Llegaron pues hasta la habitación mientras le explicaba que él estaba muy raro.

– Oye, bebé, aquí esta el doctor ¿Por qué no sales para que podamos platicar un ratito? ¿Sí?... ¿Shun? – abrió el armario y no estaba, revisó por todos lados sin hallarlo ya que él se había salido por la ventana.

El fénix había aprovechado que lo dejaron solo y de inmediato fue a buscar a Shun en donde él había estado la noche anterior. Y sí, efectivamente como pensó Ikki, su hermanito se hallaba en El Volcán. Ah, pero no crean que este se encontraba en una isla desierta o algo así, para nada. El lugar se llamaba así, pero cero que ver con el nombre. Se trataba de un antro de perdición donde, al parecer, hubo una pelea ya que había muchos vidrios rotos y un montón de cosas tiradas por todos lados. De entre esas cosas había un muchacho debajo de una mesa, bastante despeinado y todo parecía indicar que la noche anterior se había puesto hasta las chanclas. Se sentía terrible, como si la cabeza le fuera explotar en cualquier momento. De pronto notó algo raro, era como si alguien le hiciera cosquillas en el cuello.

– ¿June? – balbuceó mientras intentaba abrir los ojos pero la luz le daba de lleno – ¿Qué haces, amor? – hablando torpemente por los efectos del alcohol – Tranquila que me haces cosquillas – revolviéndose un poco. Su situación empeoró cuando "ella" metió una "mano" por debajo se su camisa empezando por su cintura y subiendo poco a poco hasta su pecho – no, espérate que puede llegar mi hermano – pero "ella" lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo recorriendo su cuerpo provocativamente – ¿En serio quieres otra vez?... ¿Ahorita?... – sonrojándose un poco, no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea ya que se sentía de la fregada, así que entre abrió un ojo, pero todo lo veía borroso, decidió entonces atrapar la traviesa mano de su novia que ahora iba de regreso a su cintura y mas abajo – ¡June! ¡Espera!

La detuvo justo antes de que llegara a su objetivo... sólo que había algo raro con la atrevida y peluda mano de su amada... momento... acaso dije ¿Peluda? Hizo un gesto de extrañeza para luego incorporarse un poco apoyándose en sus codos. Sintió entonces como si le hubieran dado una lamidita a sus labios pero le habían pinchado un poco los bigotes... ¿Bigotes? Se frotó los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos se topo cara a cara con la traviesa que hace unos momentos lo había besado.

– ¡Ah!

Soltó chico gritote al ver a tremenda ratota parada en su pecho que es la que se había metido debajo de su ropa y provocado esas "caricias". De hecho, también la rata pareció chillar del susto que hasta se aferro a la mesa con sus cuatro patitas. Y ahí estaban grite y chille Shun y la mega rata, hasta que él alcanzó a reaccionar y se paró asustado mientras escupía y se limpiaba la boca.

– ¡Ajá! Con que aquí estabas – dijo una voz muy conocida para él – debí suponer que como siempre para ti el alcohol es la respuesta

– ¡Hyoga! – se lanza a abrazarlo por lo que el otro lo mira raro – ¡Qué alegría verte! No sabes lo que me acaba de pasar ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

– Y encima todavía estás borracho... pero eso ahorita mismo lo arreglo – lo cargó cual costal de papas y lo llevó en contra de su voluntad

– ¿Qué haces? No me sacudas tanto, vas a hacer que vomite – alcanzó a decir sintiendo náuseas y llevándose las manos a la boca

– ¡Es el colmo contigo! – Acto seguido, abre la puerta del baño de una patada y lo mete a la regadera de una forma no muy cuidadosa que digamos para luego abrir la llave a todo lo que daba.

– ¡Ah! Está fría – se quejó el muchacho mientras temblaba

– ¡Ya, reacciona!

– ¡Ya reaccioné! ¡Ya reaccioné! – quitándose el agua de la cara. Al fin su agresor cerró la llave y de inmediato salió de ahí empapado hasta los huesos – ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... ¿Y qué rayos llevas puesto?

El güerito estaba protegido hasta los dientes, llevaba puesto un casco como de caballero medieval que quién sabe de dónde sacó, una hombreras de fútbol americano, un traje anti fuego como el de los bomberos y en la cintura un salvavidas de patito que nada que ver pero ahí lo traía.

– ¿Cómo que qué? Sabes bien que tengo que usar desde la vez que me prendiste fuego por venir a sacarte de este lugar, hasta me extraña que no me hayas atacado todavía con tu aleteo de fénix – cubriéndose con ambos brazos por si acaso

– ¿Mi qué? – preguntó extrañadísimo

– Ah, con que todavía no se te ha bajado la borrachera, entonces... – hizo el intento de volver a meterlo a la ducha

– No, no, no, tranquilo ¡No estoy borracho! Sólo estoy algo mareado, con dolor de cabeza, estoy a punto de vomitar, estoy... estoy... ¿Dónde? – dijo viendo para todos lados tratando de reconocer el sitio

– ¡Eres de lo peor! Deberías estar con tu hermano tratando de arreglar las cosas y no aquí bebiéndote todo el alcohol del mundo, en serio que me dan ganas de congelarte para toda la eternidad por ser tan malo con él

– Hyoga ¿De qué estás hablando? Pero si yo...

Fue hasta entonces, buscando algo que le recuerde cómo había llegado hasta ahí, que su mirada chocó con el espejo roto de ese baño donde estaba. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Fue acercándose poquito a poquito hasta que topó con él.

– ¡Oh no! – se llevó las manos a la cara, toco su pelo corto, la cicatriz entre sus ojos, retrocedió unos pasos aterrado – soy... soy... ¿Ikki?

– De verdad, no me había dado cuenta – dijo sarcásticamente rodando los ojos al techo – dime algo que no sepa, Ikki

– No puede ser ¡Estoy en el cuerpo de mi hermano! – gritó horrorizado a más no poder

– ¡Maldito alcohol! No cabe duda que las drogas destruyen – dijo negando con la cabeza

– No, Hyoga, tú no entiendes. soy Shun... pero en el cuerpo de Ikki – tomándolo de los hombros y viéndolo temeroso

– ¿Le pusiste algo extraño a tu bebida? Ya te dije que esas pastillitas azules no se mezclan con el alcohol porque te...

– ¡Es en serio! – lo sacude un poco y pone una mirada llena de ternura por lo que Hyoga se extrañó viniendo del fénix – dime, si fuera Ikki ¿No estarías ya rumbo al hospital con quemaduras graves de tercer grado por haberme metido a la regadera de ese modo?

– Bueno, sí pero...

– No estoy mintiendo, Hyoga... soy Shun...

Esa expresión en el rostro del muchacho y el hecho de que aún seguía con vida después de lo que hizo, lo hicieron dudar. Se quedó unos momentos viéndolo raro, tiempo en el que su cerebro trataba de carburar la situación. Ese tono tan dulce jamás lo había escuchado de Ikki ¿Y si fuera cierto que...?

– Si eres Shun, entonces pruébalo – dijo tras unos minutos de silencio

– Está bien. Veamos... – tratando de recordar algo – Sé que tu color favorito es el azul, que te dan miedo las arañas, los gusanos y el perrito del vecino aunque no entiendo por qué

– Es que siempre que me ve me corretea y quiere morderme donde nadie nunca debería ser mordido – cubriéndose con ambas manos los... ojos...

– También sé que tu primer beso fue con Eri junto al lago y que lloraste como nenita cuando viste el final de Bambi

– ¡No! ¡La mamá de Bambi! – empezando a moquear como pavo de monte – ¿Por qué? – Shun lo mira con desdén y tuvo que esperar a que terminara de hacer sus dramas

– ¿Ya terminaste o todavía? – preguntó con fastidio

– ¿Pero cómo? Nadie sabía de eso, sólo Shun...

– ¡Por que yo soy Shun! – zangoloteándolo a ver si así reaccionaba

El güerito andaba de un lado a otro pensando, apenas estaba tratando de carburar el asunto cuando de pronto entra Ikki azotando la puerta y de paso aplastándolo contra la pared dejándolo igual que una calcomanía. Respiraba agitado y peor aún cuando se vio a si mismo parado frente a él. Shun estaba igual de desconcertado.

– ¡Ah! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

Caminaron lentamente y con temor hacia el otro hasta que quedaron lo suficientemente cerca. Extendieron una mano a la altura de sus rostros hasta que sus palmas se juntaron pero tan pronto como hicieron contacto se separaron.

– Esto es muy raro – dijo Shun

– Demasiado... ¿Y por qué estoy mojado? – viendo su cuerpo empapado

– Eso es culpa de él – señalando a Hyoga que se despegó de la pared y cayó de boca. Al fin reaccionó y vio a ambos hermanos y no se la podía creer

– Entonces ¿Tu eres Ikki? – le preguntó al que se veía como Shun

– Esto es por haber mojado mi cuerpo – lanzando una ráfaga de fuego que ya merito lo deja chamuscado – ¿Eso responde tu pregunta, pato? ¿Y por qué rayos estás vestido así?

– ¿Por qué crees? – dijo iracundo apagando una flamita de su brazo

– Pero ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? – dijo el verdadero Shun. Parecieron pensarlo algunos momentos hasta que por fin se miraron de nuevo y dijeron al unísono – El deseo

Recordaron entonces lo de la noche anterior y la estrella fugaz. Todo parecía increíble y seguían si podersela creer. Fueron entonces al depa de Ikki a ver si se les ocurría una manera de solucionar esto y el pato fue de metiche con ellos supuestamente para ayudarlos.

– ¡Oigan! Yo una vez vi una película en la que pasó algo así aunque no la recuerdo muy bien

– Esto no es una película, tarado – gritó Ikki dándole un zape

– Tranquilo, nii-san... Hyoga, dinos como fue que volvieron a la normalidad los personajes

– A ver, déjame pensar

– ¿Pensar? ¿Tú? Ya estuvo que ya nos cargó el payaso, de aquí a que tu cerebro funcione ¡Uh!

– Pues si no me zapearas a cada rato mi cerebro funcionaría mejor,

Ya estaban a punto de protagonizar una batalla de proporciones estratosféricas pero gracias al cielo el buen Shun intervino para evitar semejante calamidad, así que se puso en medio de ellos para que se calmaran de una buena vez.

– Peleando no van a solucionar nada. Mejor piénsale y trata de recordar cómo terminar con todo esto.

– ¡Ya sé! Los personajes corrieron hasta provocar un choque para que se rompa el hechizo

– ¿Seguro? – preguntó Shun dudoso

– Bueno, lo que sea. Hay que intentarlo.

El menor pensó que eso era una reverenda tontería pero no teniendo muchas opciones no le quedó mas remedio que hacerlo. Así pues se pusieron en extremos contrarios y cuando Hyoga dio la señal corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta que chocaron de lleno obteniendo únicamente un golpazo de aquellos que los noqueó unos segundos. El pato tan solo hizo un gesto de ¡Ups! Al ver a los hermanos tirados en el suelo sobando sus respectivas cabezas.

– ¡Ah sí! Ahora que recuerdo eso no sirvió para nada, sólo se llevaron tremendo golpe y quedaron como mensos por hacer eso pero siguieron sin cambiar de cuerpo – dijo despreocupadamente

– ¿En serio? No me digas – dijo Shun sarcásticamente con muchísimas ganas de castrar a su amigo con una de esas tijerotas para podar

– ¿De casualidad en esa película no tenían un amigo al que mataban violentamente por bruto?

– ¡Ay que genio! Todavía uno aquí tratando de ayudarlos ¿Y así me agradecen? – reclamó indignado y dolido

– ¿Agradecerte qué? ¿El tumor cerebral que ahora tenemos? Pues que lindo eres, yo te voy a regalar uno igual en tu cumpleaños, ya verás

– Shun, estar en el cuerpo de Ikki te está haciendo mal

– Yo te voy a hacer mal – Ikki ahora si que iba a empezar a incendiar todo a su paso

– Pues ni modo, van a tener que fingir ser el otro mientras encontramos el modo de que todo vuelva a la normalidad

– ¿Estás quedando demente? Nadie se la va a creer

– Pues la tienen que creer o están fritos

Aunque sonara imposible, el patito tenía razón. No les quedaba de otra más que hacer la mejor actuación de sus vidas. Hyoga bajó a la cocina a atracar el refri de Ikki mientras los hermanos se quedaron en la habitación. Shun recién salía de la ducha con cara de zombi, todavía súper extrañadísimo de tener que estar en el cuerpo de su nii-san, de hecho ni quería tocarse, nomas se echó agüita con jabón mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver cosas que definitivamente no quería conocer de su hermano pero ni de chiste.

De pronto el celular de Shun sonó por lo que a Ikki casi le da un infarto ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tener en su bolsillo algo que vibrara e hiciera un ruido repentino.

– ¡Ay no! Es June otra vez – dijo con fastidio

– ¿Qué pasa nii-san? – dijo el menor al verlo tan raro

– Es June que llama por vigésima tercer vez en cinco minutos

– ¡Oh cielos! Olvidé que June... – y se interrumpió al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos cuando regresaron del cine, se sonrojó tanto que el planeta marte se moriría de envidia si lo viera así tan rojo – ¿Nii-san? – dijo temeroso pensando lo peor de lo peor

– ¿Sí? – pronunció con un extraño tic en el ojo, tratando de olvidar aquello tan abominable que había vivido en la mañana

– De... de casualidad... cuando despertaste en mi habitación... June estaba... estaba...

– ¡Oh si! Ahí estaba... lo que me recuerda... ¡Shun! ¡Tu novia es una loca! – estalló al fin el irascible hermano mayor

– ¿Qué le hiciste a mi June, nii-san? – dijo en extremo preocupado

– ¿Yo? – preguntó súper ultra mega indignadísimo a la décima potencia – ¡Ella que casi me viola!

– ¡Ay, no inventes, Ikki!

– No, no invento – dijo remedando su tono de voz – es la puritita verdad, esa niña es una pervertida, una ninfómana, una enferma sexual y ahorita mismo me vas a explicar cómo está eso de que June y tú...

– ¡Oh no! Lo había olvidado – lo interrumpió mientras veía los mensajes que le había dejado

– ¿Y ahora qué? – rodando los ojos al techo con fastidio

– Hoy es nuestro tercer aniversario de novios y prometí darle la mejor cena de su vida

– Pues que lástima porque no se va a poder

– Nii-san, June es muy importante para mí, yo la amo y no quiero decepcionarla... por favor, haz esto por mi

– Hacer... ¿Qué? – preguntó temeroso aunque ya sabia la respuesta

– Tienes que estar con ella esta noche y hacerla sentir la mujer más especial del universo

– ¿Que qué? – estalló en llamas haciendo que las paredes temblaran – ¡Primero perro, fíjate! Prefiero ir otra vez a Isla Muerte a entrenar por otros seis añitos, o pelear una vez más en el Hades aunque me consuma en el fuego del infierno, ir a nadar al rio Aqueronte y que los muertos me jalen de las patas... o ir a salvar a Saori de algún dios maniático que la haya secuestrado y... bueno no, no exageremos, no es para tanto... pero la cosa es que ni loco me hago pasar por el novio de tu novia

– Nii-san, te lo suplico. Si haces esto por mí te prometo nunca jamás pedirte nada de nada, te lo juro

Ikki sintió rarísimo verse a sí mismo con esa expresión tierna y esos ojitos que dejaban corto al gatito de Shrek. Así que se apiadó de su hermanito. Tras soltar un gran suspiro de resignación, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

– Está bien, Shun, tú ganas

– ¿En serio, Ikki? – dijo con una enorme sonrisa e hizo el intento de abrazarlo solo que Ikki puso una mano para frenarlo y lo miró seriamente

– Pero necesito que hagas algo por mi

Shun aceptó sin preguntar. Haría lo que fuera por su nii-san... aunque mejor no hubiera aceptado. Él le dijo que esto era algo muy pero muy importante y súper secreto. Y es que lo que le pidió que hiciera estaba del mega jumbo nabo.

– Listo – dijo terminando de vestirlo ante el trauma absoluto del menor – como yo tengo que fingir ser... el novio de June... – alcanzó a decir mientras se recargaba en la pared ya que hasta un vagido le dio de sólo pensarlo – tu tienes que fingir ser... "El Vengador Alado"

¿Al lado de quién? pensó Shun, pero no dijo nada porque todavía seguía en shock. El golpazo de hace rato debió haber sido terrible, tanto que ahora tenía consecuencias catastróficas e irreversibles en el cerebro de su hermano. Miraba alternadamente el espejo frente al cual estaba parado y a su hermano. Y así repetidas veces hasta que por fin algo salió de su boca.

– ¿En serio?

– ¡Oh si!

– ¿Me lo juras?

– Claro

– No me engañas

– Nop

– ¿El Vengador Alado?

– Así es

– ¿De veritas?

– Ajá

– ¿Por nuestra madrecita santa?

– ¿Que sí? – gritó exasperado – si tú quieres que finja con tu novia, tu tendrás que hacer esto

– A ver Ikki, puedo entender que tengas una personalidad secreta, que seas un súper héroe anónimo que hace el bien y castiga a los malhechores que perturban la tranquilidad de los inocentes, también entiendo que nunca me hayas contado de esto ya que tienes que proteger tu identidad y que tengas que usar este traje y este antifaz para que no sepan quién eres... pero hay una cosa, sólo una cosita que la mera verdad por más que trato de que lo capte mi cerebro nomas no puedo entender

– ¿Y qué cosa es?

– Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que andar con los calzones por fuera? – dijo apenado acomodándose dicha prenda

– ¿Pues no Batman y Supermán así los usan? Yo como buen súper héroe que soy, pues igual

– Y si Batman y Supermán empiezan a usar brasier ¿Tu también?

– Pues depende... digo... ¡Claro que no!...Vas a querer que June tenga el mejor aniversario de su vida ¿Si o no?

Ni modo. Shun tuvo que aceptar usar la cosa esa del Vengador Alado pero ¿Será que sea buena idea? ¿Se dará cuenta June de que su novio no es su novio si no su muy irascible y nada romántico cuñado? ¿Shun se acostumbrará a ser un súper héroe anónimo que le anda mostrando los calzones a todo el mundo? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Continuará...

**NOTA: La película a la que Hyoga hace referencia se llama "Un viernes de locos" de ningún modo pretendo copiarla, sólo me pareció demasiado gracioso que Hyoga no recuerde que el choque no serviría de nada y que los hermanos se golpearan de a gratis. Espero que se hayan divertido. Nos leemos pronto. Bye.**


End file.
